


The Chaos Wants Peace

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [47]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Bueno serian familia ya que Vaatu crio a Zuko, Chaos Avatar Zuko, Menciones de Raava, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Out of Character Vaatu, Out of Character Zuko, Ozai con deseos incestuosos, Pelo largo Zuko, Vaatu escapo de su sello, Y escogio a Zuko como su Avatar, Y le enseño a ser un badass, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko y Vaatu estan huyendo del Avatar y de Raava, Zuko y Vaatu son BFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Vaatu, como espirito supremo del Caos, era un ser sumamente poderoso.Cuando fue encerrado por Wan y Raava, estaba decidido a cobrar venganza de ambos y crear Caos en todos los universos.Pero quedando apeñas casi 80 años hasta que sea liberado, Vaatu decide que es hora de vivir una vida simple y no luchar mas contra Raava, de esa manera, no sera sellado por otros diez mil años mas.Es asi como este espiritu se escapa de su sello y decide entrar en el cuerpo de un omega de la nacion de fuego, Zuko.
Relationships: Vaatu & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ideas [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 8





	The Chaos Wants Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece.

> **ESCAPING RAAVA**

* * *

Vaatu se movio, aburrido.

Habian pasado casi diez mil años encerrado en aquel maldito sello que creo Raava y su Avatar, Wan. Debia aceptar que aquel niño lo hizo muy bien, estaria orgulloso, si el no hubiera sido el que habia terminado sellado.

Vaatu supone que se lo merece.

Fue creado como el opuesto de Raava. El era caos y destruccion. Raava era orden y creacion. En su nucleo esta ser un ser que causa caos y destruccion. No necesariamente es un ser malo. Vaatu es un espiritu. Su deber es traer caos y destruccion para que Raava no traiga su propia ruina con un orden total. El es el balance que Raava necesita, y Raava es el balance que el necesita. Ninguno puede vivir sin el otro.

Pero, ¿te imaginas ser sellado por diez mil años?

Cualquiera se volveria loco.

Vaatu no era la excepcion.

El espiritu de negro y rojo paso los ultimos años contemplando su vida.

Vaatu creia firmemente que si despues de diez mil años, el salia para causar caos, lo volverian a sellar. El Avatar lo hizo una vez, y lo volvera a hacer. Pero Vaatu no quiere ser sellado. El quiere ser libre y viajar por el mundo como Raava lo hace.

¿Por que solo Raava puede viajar por el mundo?

¡El tambien deberia hacerlo!

¡Esta en su derecho de explorar!

Es por eso que Vaatu decidio que el no quiere ser sellado otra vez. El no quiere una vez mas estar rodeado de una eterna oscuridad y en una total soledad que solo parecia quererlo hacer perder la cordura.

Es por eso que en sus ultimos años sellado, Vaatu decidio no destruir el mundo. Decidio que el quiere viajar por el mundo y ver que tiene que ofrecer. No quiere luchar contra Raava. El simplemente viajara.

Por eso, utilizo su tiempo para debilitar el sello poco a poco hasta que logre romperlo por completo.

Vamos, el era el espiritu supremo de la _destruccion_ , el podia debilitar aquel sello y destruirlo. No solo eso, el caos y la destruccion de las guerras en el mundo mortal lo hacian mas fuerte, asi que fue facil escapar de su sello.

Vaatu rapidamente decidio viajar para encontrar un cuerpo humano.

Si queria viajar y pasar mas o menos desapercibido, debia crear su propio Avatar, asi como lo hizo Raava.

Viajando por el mundo, decidio entrar en el cuerpo del omega Zuko, el Principe de la Nacion del Fuego.

* * *

Zuko crecio con una voz en su cabeza.

Desde que tenia memoria, el jamas estuvo solo, pues la voz en su cabeza siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Con el paso de los años, esa voz, quien luego se entero que se llamaba Vaatu, se convirtio en su principal maestro.

Ya deberian imaginarse como Zuko reacciono cuando se entero quien era Vaatu en realidad. Habia pasado toda su vida con el espiritu opuesto al espiritu de Raava, quien esta con el Avatar.

Pero aun asi, Zuko no negaba que le gustaba ser el Avatar de Vaatu. No solo era un maestro de fuego sumamente poderoso, pero podia, al igual que el Avatar, controlar todos los elementos.

Y al ser el Avatar del Caos, para Zuko se le era mucho mas facil controlar los aspectos oscuros y caoticos de los elementos. Por ejemplo, Zuko podia muy facilmente controlar la sangre sin la necesidad de la luna llena, ya que era un aspecto oscuro del control agua.

Tampoco negaba que amaba a Vaatu.

El espiritu siempre fue su mas fiel compañero. Le enseñaba a controlar los elementos y le enseñaba todo lo que sabia del mundo, expandiendo sus conocimientos sobre cosas que tal vez ni siquiera el mismisimo Avatar sabia. El espiritu le enseño a tener una fuerte personalidad y a jamas doblegarse ante un alfa ni su voz de mando.

Asi que Zuko crecio toda su vida con un espiritu caotico que amaba tener aventuras y entrenarlo para convertirlo en un peligroso y poderoso omega que no se dejaba gobernar ni por su propio padre.

Zuko no respetaba a nadie, y era muy dificil ganarse la aprobacion de este omega. No solia respetar ni a su propio padre.

Zuko no negaba que amaba luchar y amaba algo de caos y destruccion porque era el Avatar del Caos, pero su corazon es de un ser pacifico, asi que no le gustan las guerras. Por lo tanto, jamas le gustaron los planes de su padre y de su nacion, es por eso que no suele respetar a su padre y a todo aquel que esta de acuerdo con su ideologia.

Sin embargo, debia aceptar que era dificil no encariñarse con su Tio Iroh, aunque este en el pasado haya creido lo mismo que Ozai. Le dolio la muerte de Lu Ten, pero siempre estuvo ahi para su tio y jamas olvido a su primo. Ambos se apoyaron del uno al otro y encontraron consuelo en una muy cercana relacion de tio y sobrino, casi de padre e hijo.

Aun asi, se sabia que la Nacion del Fuego y su lider buscaban la aprobacion del omega.

Los cuidadanos de la nacion amaban al omega y Zuko los amaba. Eran los nobles y aquellos mas cercanos a la guerra que buscaban su aprobacion debido a que era un omega y a que era un maestro de fuego extremadamente poderoso a tan solo la edad de trece años. Su padre solo queria que su heredero se moldeara a su imagen. A pesar de haber nacido omega, Zuko era perfecto. Era hermoso, sumamente inteligente y extremadamente poderoso.

Zuko era el mejor en todo, mucho mas que su hermana pequeña y una alfa con llamas azules, Azula.

Pero mientras Azula habia sacado la mala personalidad de Ozai, Zuko habia nacido con una personalidad mas pacifica. Pero mientras Zuko habia nacido con un inmenso poder sobre el fuego, Azula se quedaba corta aun con sus llamas azules. Llamas que el mismo Zuko era capaz de usar, incluso otro tipos de llamas como las llamas blanca.

Todos estaban de acuerdo de que Zuko era el heredero perfecto, aunque un omega jamas habia gobernado por derecho propio y es Azula la que deberia de heredar el trono _(otra razon por la que Azula odia a Zuko)_.

En si, las cosas estaban bien.

Zuko era un poderoso y deseado omega. Su control sobre el fuego superaba las expectativas y a los trece años, ya era un maestro extremadamente poderoso y con la habilidad de usar otras llamas _(ademas de los otros elementos que podia controlar, pero eso es un secreto)_. Era hermoso, con sus ojos dorados y su largo y lacio pelo color marron oscuro. Su piel era suave y brillante y no tenia alguna mancha. A pesar de ser tan joven, se podia ver que el omega iba a tener unas buenas curvas.

Zuko parecia tenerlo todo.

Y Zuko estaba feliz. Nada le hacia falta, era hermoso y era poderoso y vivia una vida de lujos.

Hasta que Zuko cumple sus dieciseis años.

Es ahi cuando su mundo se cae en pedazos por dos noticias.

* * *

Primero, escucho una conversacion secreta que su padre, Ozai, estaba teniendo con sus aliados, aquellos en los que mas confiaba.

-Zuko es poderoso y hermoso. Es perfecto. Mas bien, casi perfecto. Zuko es un pacifista que quiere paz y no quiere que la Nacion del Fuego comparta su grandeza con el resto del mundo. Zuko es un omega, pero es ingobernable y puede resistirse incluso a mi propia voz de mando. Debemos mantenerlo bajo control. Su control sobre el fuego sera muy necesario.

-¿Que tiene en mente, majestad?

Zuko escucho el suspiro de su padre.

-Tendre que hacerlo mi omega. -solto con falsa resignacion. Pero todos ahi sabian que eso era lo que Ozai queria.- Zuko sera mi Fire Lady. La nacion lo aceptara, despues de todo, lo adoran. Y entonces Zuko tendra que hacer lo que yo diga.

Zuko abrio los ojos en shock.

 **"Tu padre es un enfermo, pequeña llama."** Zuko escucho la voz de Vaatu.

Zuko temblaba de miedo. El sabia que podia derrotar a Ozai si este trataba algo, pero eso revelaria que Vaatu estaba libre y podria traerle problemas a ambos. No solo eso, por ahora, Zuko podria ser capaz de negarse a la voz de mando. Pero ni siquiera el se salvaba de sus ciclos de celo. Esos eran sus tiempos mas debiles, tiempos en los que solo deseaba acostarse con un alfa.

¿Pero su propio padre?

Zuko se mordio los labios.

**"No me sorprende. Zuko, eres hermoso y poderoso. Lo que tu padre mas desea es poder. Poder que tu tienes de sobra. Imaginate si se entera que eres mi Avatar y puedes controlar otros elementos."**

Zuko respiro agudamente y usando control sobre el aire, se fue a toda velocidad sin hacer un solo ruido.

Cuando le conto a su Tio Iroh, este le dirigio una mirada triste.

-Ya sospechaba que trataria algo asi. No te mira con los ojos de un padre.

* * *

Segundo, el Avatar de Raava habia despertado y Raava estaba en la mision de cazarlo y sellarlo otra vez junto a su Avatar.

-¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Primero mi padre con sus deseos incestuosos, y ahora el Avatar nos esta cazando! -grito histerico mientras arreglaba una bolsa con varias de sus casas.

 **"En un momento tendriamos que escapar de tu padre. Ahora solo estamos adelantandos nuestros planes y escapando de Raava. Ademas, no te quejes, viajaremos por el mundo. Y lo haremos con tu tio."** Vaatu le dijo.

Zuko suspiro ante las palabras del espiritu.

-Tio Iroh... -susurro.

-¿Me llamabas? -solto con una sonrisa. Zuko se giro y con una sonrisa, se encamino rapidamente a su tio y lo abrazo.

-Tio.

-¿Ya terminaste? Pronto va a anochecer, ese sera nuestro momento. -le dijo Iroh, tomando el rostro de su sobrino entre sus manos.

-Si.

Si habia alguien que sabia toda la verdad, era su Tio Iroh. Cuando este regreso de Ba Sing Se, Zuko decidio decirle la verdad acerca de Vaatu. Iroh era el unico ser en el mundo, ademas de Vaatu quien ya conocia todo de el, en el que Zuko confiaba.

Cuando llego el anochecer, Iroh y Zuko huyeron como ladrones en la noche.

Por la mañana, Ozai pondria el grito en el cielo, pero para ese entonces, ellos estarian algo lejos.

* * *

Zuko sonrio.

Su largo pelo se movia con el viento.

Ahora ellos iban a viajar por el mundo mientras escapaban de Raava.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Solo queria una historia con Vaatu.
> 
> Vamos a las aclaraciones, ¿si?
> 
> Primero, Vaatu escapo de su sello.
> 
> Segundo, Zuko es el Avatar de Vaatu, pero es mas cercano con el que Raava con sus Avatares. Por eso Zuko puede hablar con el en su cabeza.
> 
> Tercero, Zuko controla los elementos como el Avatar, pero a el se le hace mas facil usar los aspectos mas oscuros, como Control de Sangre, sin mucho esfuerzo. Y es por eso que no necesita una luna llena para controlar la sangre.
> 
> Cuarto, Vaatu crio a Zuko, asi que le enseño a tener una personalidad fuerte y lo crio para que la voz de mando de los alfas no sirvieran en el. El crio a Zuko para que fuera un badass, OP omega.
> 
> Quinto, Zuko puede controlar otras llamas como las blancas.
> 
> Sexto, Zuko es el preferido, no Azula.
> 
> Septimo, Zuko tiene pelo largo, saben que amo los pelos largos.
> 
> Octavo, no se porque puse a Ozai con deseos incestuosos, eso nacio de la nada, pero me gusto.
> 
> Noveno, imaginen que Raava sintio a Vaatu libre y le hablo a Aang (una vez que fue liberado del iceberg) para que lo cazara y lo sellara. Asi que Raava y Aang estaran en la mision de acabar con Ozai y de cazar a Vaatu. Tengan en mente que en la mente de Raava, cazar a Vaatu es mas importante porque Vaatu es un poderoso espiritu de la destruccion y el caos.
> 
> Decimo, obviamente Iroh va a acompañar a Zuko.
> 
> Undecimo, la pareja es AlfaAang x OmegaZuko.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo...
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.
> 
> Cuidense y los quiero.


End file.
